Midnight In The Garden Of Beer and Love
by WhatAWildThing
Summary: Toshiro walks out of a bar and right back into Karin's life, literally! Story is better that the summary... promise :D


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach therefore I have no copyright claim to it.

Ok, so I watched episode #132, where Toshiro and Karin meet, about 8 times and I fell in love with the idea of them being a couple. So, I set down and decided to write a fanfic for the pairing.

Toshiro is probably a little out of character, but I think it fit into the story nicely. And this is complete fluff, I'm not even gonna lie!

Well... Enjoy!

(:

* * *

The night was cool and refreshing as Toshiro stepped out into the dark. He sighed, this was his first time back to Karakura Town since the war had ended. Walking down familiar streets, he got a strange sense of completion, he had missed this place. Without real purpose, he took in the night life of the city. Just off the main night club drag, a neon sign announced a small bar, The Shuugou, the first mortal bar Toshiro had gotten drunk in.

Smiling to himself, he opened the worn, wooden door and entered the smoky bar room. Pushing his way up to the bar, he shouted for a beer over the loud music. Turning, beverage in hand, he made his way to an empty table. After about an hour and three beers later, Toshiro decided drinking alone was just sad. So for the final time, he fought his way through the many patrons, and out into the night air; running right into someone.

As he stumbled back, saying the proper apologies, he took in the person, _woman_, he had run into. She was shorter than him, a faint hourglass figure but she seemed mostly made of lean muscle, all in all, she was stunning. What really caught his attention though, was the long, strong legs wrapped in skin tight jeans. Looking up the body again slowly, he met dark, amused eyes.

"Well, didn't think I see you in a place like _this. _Seems a little beneath you though, Toshiro." The female said in a voice like honey and sandpaper. A smirk slide across pale pink lips.

It took him a minute to place the voice, it didn't really fit with this body. "Karin?" He questioned hesitantly.

A laugh, to match the voice, filled the space between them. "They don't call you a prodigy for nothing." She teased, looking at him through thick, sooty lashes. Toshiro's mouth went slightly dry, just when did she get so _damn _gorgeous?

She moved closer to him, he still couldn't think of what to say. Putting her hand in his, entwining their fingers, she smiled coyly.

"I was gonna grab a beer or eight," She laughed lightly, "but I have a much better idea. That is, if you're free."

He remained quiet for another moment, looking down at their hands. "No plans. What do you have in mind?" He asked, meeting her gaze. Another smile slide over her lips, and once again, his body reacted strongly to it.

Turning, she drew him away from the neon lights and noise. Leading him through alleys and back streets, she stayed silent but kept hold of his hand. The silence gave him time to think back on their time fighting together. They had saved each others ass's a lot during the war. They had been comrades and friends, and he had had feelings for her then, but she had been a child. When peace finally came, and he left the mortal world, he figured that was the end of it.

Now though, he was unsure, and it pissed him off. It was all her fault, Toshiro decided, her and her growing up. So caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn't really noticed the change in scenery, the city had faded and they were in some sort of park.

"Where are we?" She jumped, surprised at his voice after the long walk in silence.

Following a concrete path up a gently sloping hill, the entire city came into view. "You'll see." Karin replied.

Letting go of Toshiro's hand, she threw her arms open dramatically. "Ta-da!" She exclaimed, laughing at herself. Teal eyes took in the city lights and the midnight velvet sky. He had come here so many times, years ago. It seemed like a lifetime. A lifetime ago, here with her.

"Why here?" He asked, looking from the sky to his female companion, leaning against the guardrail, her back to him.

"It's the best view of the sky in Karakura Town. It brings back a lot of… memories." She said softly, saying back to him what he had told her when they first met.

Stepping over the guard rail to stand beside her. "What do you remember here?" He asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Toshiro noted a shift in her demeanor. Dark eyes seemed to dull, and a frown pulled down the corners of her mouth.

"You, mostly, the war and being sick of fighting." Karin hesitated, "I missed you, ya know?. After spending so much time with someone, almost dying together, it's hard to go… what? Ten years? Without seeing them; it could give a person a complex!" Dark eyes met his, she looked helpless, he wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. Leaning against him, she exhaled slowly.

"You already have a complex. The Kurosaki Complex." He joked, she laughed softly and shook her head. They stood in silence, just looking up at the sky and stars. Minutes or hours later, Toshiro couldn't really say, she moved away from him and jumped back over the guardrail.

Teal eyes followed her movements, she began to pace. "What's wrong?" He questioned softly.

She ran a shaking hand through wind mussed hair. "You're gonna leave again, and I'll be left behind again, and I'll miss you every minute that you're not near me, _again._" She looked at him fiercely, but her eyes gave away the anxiety she felt at the thought of his leaving.

Watching her, he decided she looked even more beautiful, angry and under the glowing moon. He was standing in front of her, and holding her in his arms before he really thought about it. Pressing her face into his chest, she clung to him.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair. It was off-hand and completely at random, but at the moment, it seemed sort of perfect to him; seemed to fit.

Karin met his gaze slowly, accessing his expression. "From that first day, from the first time I talked to you, the first time you smiled at me. From then on, it's been you and will continue to be you, always." He said steadily, without hurry or irony. A faint rose flush dusted her cheeks.

"Love at first sight. Don't you think that's a little cliché, Shiro?" She laughed lightly, and teal eyes rolled dramatically.

"It's Toshi-" She cut him off, pressing her lips to his softly. Toshiro reacted gently but vigorously. As she released a hushed sigh, he slid his tongue tentatively against hers. Moaning lowly, she bit his lower lip playfully. Nipping her way down his throat, he gave a low groan and she grinned against his skin.

"By the way," She began, lacing her fingers behind his neck. "I love you, too."

An easy smile slide over his face and he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment. Their lips met again, passionately yet sweetly and unrushed. Time stopped an instant for them. And when it began again, Karin lead him back to her apartment, located beside the Kurosaki Family Clinic. Unlocking the door, they entered into the living room, which smelled faintly of lilacs. She locked up behind them, and climbed the stairs, with Toshiro following shortly after.

Going into her bedroom, he heard sounds from the adjoining bathroom, and he sat on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes. Exiting the bathroom in sleep shorts and a tank top, she contained her hair in a messy bun. She smiled when their eyes met, and came to stand between his knees. Running her hands down his sides, she pushed them under the hem of his shirt, and tugged it up and over his unruly hair. Dark eyes greedily took in pale skin stretched taut over the flat plains of his stomach.

He raised an eyebrow in question. "It'd be more comfortable to sleep without it, wouldn't it?"

Nodding, he stood and stepped out of his pants, laying them over a chair. Hysterical laughter filled the room, Toshiro turned to see a red raced Karin.

"What?" He snapped.

She howled louder at his mild irritation. "Snowflakes!" Came her gasped response, he glanced down at his boxers and then gave her an exasperated look. Smiling wickedly, he tackled her carefully to the bed.

"It's not nice to make fun of people." He growled silkily into her ear, her breathing sped up slightly. With the tip of his tongue, he drew abstract designs from her ear to her collarbone. A breathy moan slipped between her lips. Following the same path up, he met her lips in a heated kiss.

Pulling away, panting slightly, she gave him a half-hearted glare. "Was that like punishment or something?" She asked crossly.

He laughed, moving to lay by her on the bed. "You could call it that." He returned, bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing her palm. She rolled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling the blanket over them both. Placing airy kisses to her forehead, nose, and cheeks, he slowly lulled her to sleep.

Laying there in the dark, he listened to her muffled breathing, He thought it an amazing series of coincidences to find him here, with her. But, the analytical part of him told him coincidences didn't exist, everything that was supposed to happen would happen, eventually. The Captain part of him told him that this, _them_, would never work out.

But, the loudest voice, the part of him he rarely let out, said that the only real reason he had come back was to see her, so, in truth it wasn't a coincidence. Yes, meeting her at the bar may have been, but actually seeing her had been unconsciously decided before he even left the Seretei. Smiling wistfully, he traced the softened lines of Karin's sleeping face. She had been the force drawing him back to the world of the living, whether he cared to admit it or not.

Embracing her tighter, he covered her face in airy kisses once more, before resting his head back on the pillow and succumbing to the urge for sleep.

Outside, a fiery haired woman smiled warmly at the scene before her. "So that's what made him return." She murmured in amazement. Jumping from the balcony to the nearest roof, she flash-stepped back to Urahara's shop, happy to final answer all lingering questions she had about her Captain. Toshiro would not hear the end of this for awhile she vowed as she laughed somewhat evilly.

* * *

_Reviews_ _rock my socks ;D_


End file.
